Lanza sagrada
thumb|Fresco de Frai Angelico, monasterio dominico en San Marco, Florencia, mostrando la lanza atravesando el costado de Jesús en la cruz (c. 1440)La Lanza Sagrada (Alemán; Heilige Lanze), también conocida como Lanza del Destino o Lanza de Longinus, es el nombre que recibe la lanza que atravesó el costado de Jesús cuando fue crucificado, según el Evangelio de Juan. Varias iglesias del mundo afirman poseer esta lanza. Menciones bíblicas La lanza (Griego: λόγχη, lonkhē) es mencionada en el Evangelio de Juan 19:31-37, pero no en los Evangelios sinópticos. El evangelio afirma que los romanos planearon romper las piernas de Jesús, una práctica conocida como crurifragium, que era el método para acelerar la muerte durante la crucifixión. Antes de hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que Jesús ya estaba muerto y no había razón para hacerlo. Para asegurarse, un soldado romano (llamado en la tradición extra-bíblica como Longinus) lo atravesó por un costado. Representaciones litúrgicas Orígenes considera un milagro el fenómeno de sangre y agua. Los católicos, aunque aceptando la realidad biológica de la sangre y el agua emanando del corazón y cavidad corporal perforados de Cristo, también aceptan la interpretación alegórica: representa una de las enseñanzas principales de la Iglesia, y uno de los principales temas del Evangelio de Mateo, que es la interpretación de la consubstancialidad adoptada por el Primer Concilio de Nicea, que "Jesucristo era tanto dios como hombre". La sangre simboliza su humanidad, el agua su divinidad. En la misa católica se hace una conmemoración ceremonial cuando el sacerdote mezcla un poco de agua con el vino antes de la consagración, el acto que reconoce la humanidad y divinidad de Cristo y recuerda la emisión de agua y sangre del costado de Cristo en la cruz. Santa Faustina Kowalska, una monja polaca cuya defensa y textos llevaron al establecimiento de la devoción de la Divina Misericordia, también reconoció la naturaleza milagrosa de la sangre y el agua, explicando que la sangre es un símbolo de misericordia divina de Cristo, mientras que el agua es un símbolo de su compasión divina y de aguas bautismales. En la mayoría de variantes de la liturgia divina ortodoxa, el sacerdote lanza al anfitrión (prosforon) una lanza litúrgica antes de ser dividida en honor de la Trinidad, el Theotokos (Virgen María) y otras conmemoraciones. El diácono recita el pasaje relevante del Evangelio de Juan, junto con secciones de Hechos de los Apostoles en relación con la conmemoración de los santos. La mayoría de estas piezas, ya separadas, se convierten en el antidoron que se distribuye tras la liturgia, una reliquia del antiguo ágape de épocas apostólicas, considerada bendita pero no consagrada ni santificada según el concepto occidental. La pieza principal se convierte en El Cordero, el anfitrión que es consagrado en el altar y distribuido a los fieles en la Santa Comunión. Longinus thumb|Miniatura de la crucifixión, Evangelios de Rábula, con la leyenda "Loginos". El nombre del soldado que perforó el costado de Cristo no se menciona en el Evangelio de Juan, pero en las referencias más antiguas a la leyenda, el Evangelio apócrifo de Nicodemo adjunta un manuscrito posterior del siglo IV Actos de Pilatos, el soldado es identificado como un centurión y llamado Longinus (haciendo que el nombre "correcto" de la lanza en latín sea Lancea Longini) En los Evangelios de Rábula (Conservado en la Biblioteca Laurenciana, Florencia) aparece una variante del nombre Longinus en una miniatura, que fue iluminado por una Rábulas en el año 586. En la miniatura, el nombre LOGINOS (ΛΟΓΙΝΟC) se escribe en caracteres griegos sobre la cabeza del soldado que empuja su lanza en el costado de Cristo. Este es uno de los testimonios más antiguos de su nombre, si la inscripción no es una incorporación posterior.El texto está en sirio, las letras en griego. Reliquias Ha habido tres o cuatro reliquias principales que han afirmado tener la Lanza sagrada o partes de ella. Roma thumb|Un Ademar de Monteil mitrado llevando una de las muestras de la Sagrada lanza en una de las batallas de las Santas Cruzadas. La Lanza sagrada en Roma se conserva bajo la cúpula de la Basílica de San Pedro, aunque la Iglesia Católica no asevera su autenticidad. El peregrino Antonino de Plasencia (560 d.C.) hace la primera mención a la lanza en su descripción de lugares sagrados de Jerusalén, escribiendo que la vio en la Basílica del Monte Sion "la corona de espinas con la que fue coronado Nuestro Señor y la lanza que fue clavada en su costado". Hay una mención a la lanza en el llamado Breviarius en la Iglesia del Santo Sepulcro. Casiodoro (c. 485-585)Ps. lxxxvi, P.L., LXX, 621Cassiodorus, Expositio in Psalterium (Explanation of the Psalms) lxxxvi, (printed in Migne, Patrologia Latina, LXX, 621). y Gregorio de Tours (c. 538-594), quien no había estado en Jerusalén, atestiguan la presencia en Jerusalén de la reliquia. En el 615, Jerusalén y sus reliquias fueron capturadas por fuerzas persas del rey Khosro II (Cosroes II). Según el Cronicón Pascal, la punta de la lanza, que se había desprendido, fue dada ese mismo año a Nicetas, quien la llevó a Constantinopla y la depositó en la iglesia de Santa Sofía, y luego a la Iglesia de la Virgen del Faro. La punta de la lanza, que ahora estaba dispuesta como icono, fue adquirida por el emperador latino, Balduino II de Constantinopla, quien luego la vendió a Luis IX de Francia. Entonces la punta de la lanza fue encerrada con la corona de espinas en la Santa Capilla de París. Durante la Revolución Francesa, estas reliquias fueron llevadas a la Biblioteca Nacional y terminaron desapareciendo.La historia posterior se cuenta en la Catholic Encyclopedia. thumb|Estatua de San Longinus de Gian Lorenzo Bernini sobre la reliquia en la Basílica de San Pedro. Para los trozos más grandes de la lanza, Arculpus afirmó que la vio en la Iglesia del Santo Sepulcro en torno al 670 en Jerusalén, pero no hay ninguna mención después del saqueo en 615. Alguna afirmaciones dicen que la mayor reliquia fue transportada a Constantinopla en el siglo VIII, posiblemente a la vez que la Corona de Espinas. De cualquier manera, su presencia en Constantinopla está claramente apoyada por varios peregrinos, particularmente rusos y, aunque fue subsecuentemente depositada en varias iglesias, parece posible trazarla y distinguirla de la reliquia de la punta. Sir John Mandeville declaró en 1357 que había visto la hoja de la Lanza sagrada tanto en París como Constantinopla, y que la segunda era una reliquia mucho más grande que la primera; merece añadir que Manderville no es considerado generalmente como uno de los testigos más fiables de la Edad Media, y sus supuestos viajes se tratan como una amalgama ecléctica de mitos, leyendas y otras invenciones. "La lanza que atravesó el costado de Nuestro Señor", fue una de las reliquias en Constantinopla mostradas en los años de 1430 a Pedro Tafur, quien añadió "Dios quiera que el derrocamiento de los Griegos no caiga en las manos de los enemigos de la Fe, porque ellos han sido objeto de malos usos y tratados con poca reverencia". Sea lo que sea la reliquia de Constantinopla, cayó en manos de los Turcos y, en 1492, bajo las circunstancias minuciosamente descritas en Historias del papado de Pastor, el sultán Beyazid II se la envió al papa Inocencio VIII para animarle a mantener a su hermano y rival Zizim (sultán Cem) prisionero. Para entonces, en Roma surgieron muchas dudas sobre su autenticidad, como cuenta Johann Burchard"Diary" I, 473–486, ed. Thusasne, por la presencia de otras lanzas rivales en París (la punta que había sido separada de la lanza), Nuremberg, y Armenia. A mediados del siglo XVIII, el papa Benedicto XIV afirma que ha obtenido de París un dibujo exacto de la punta de la lanza, y al compararlo con la reliquia más grande en la Basílica de San Pedro, le satisfizo el que ambas partes formaran originalmente una sola hoja.De Beat. et Canon., IV, ii, 31 Desde entonces, esta reliquia no ha dejado Roma, y su lugar de descanso está en la Basílica de San Pedro. Viena thumb|La lanza sagrada, mostrada en la cámara del tesoro en el Palacio de Hofsburg, Viena. La Lanza sagrada de Viena se muestra en la Cámara del Tesoro o Weltliche Schatzkammer (literalmente, cámara del tesoro secular) en el Palacio Hofburg de Viena, Austria. En el siglo X, los Sacros Emperadores Romanos se hicieron con la posesión de la lanza, según las fuentes de la época de Otón I (912-973). En el 1000, Otón III dio a Boleslao I de Polonia una réplica de la Lanza sagrada en el Congreso de Gniezno. En 1084, Enrique IV tenía una banda plateada con la inscripción "Clavo de Nuestro Señor" incluido. Esto se basaba en la creencia que la lanza de Constantino el Grande guardaba un clavo usado para la crucifixión. En 1273, la Lanza sagrada fue usada por primera vez en una ceremonia de coronación. En torno al 1350, Carlos IV tenía una manga dorada sobre la de plata, con la inscripción Lancea et clavus Domini (Lanza y clavo de nuestro señor). En 1424, Segismundo tenía una colección de reliquias, incluyendo la lanza, desplazada de su capital en Praga a su ciudad natal, Nuremberg, y decretada que debía quedarse allí para siempre. Esta colección fue llamada Las joyas del Reich (Reichskleinodien). Cuando el ejército revolucionario francés alcanzó Nuremberg en la primavera de 1796, los consejeros de la ciudad decidieron trasladar el Reichskleinodien a Viena por su seguridad. La colección fue confiada a un "Baron von Hügel", quien prometió devolver los objetos tan pronto como se restaurara la paz. Sin embargo, el Sacro Imperio Romano fue disuelto en 1806 y el Reichskleinodien permaneció en la custodia de los Habsburgo. Cuando los consejeros de la ciudad pidieron devolver el Reichskleinodien, se negaron. Como parte del ajuar imperial, se mantuvo en el Las joyas del Reich y fue conocido como la lanza de San Mauricio. Durante el Anschluss, cuando Austria se anexó a Alemania, el Reichskleinodien volvió a Nuremberg y luego quedó oculto. Las tropas estadounidenses invasoras las encontraron y el general amaericano George S. Patton las devolvió a Austria tras la 2ª Guerra Mundial. thumb|Inscripción de la lanza sagrada. El dr. Robert Feather, un metalúrgico inglés y escritor de ingeniería técnica, probó la lanza para un documental en enero de 2003. Se le dio un permiso sin precedentes, no solo para examinar la lanza en un laboratorio, sino para quitar las delicadas bandas de oro y plata que la mantenían unida. En opinión de Feather y otros expertos académicos, la fecha probable de la punta de la lanza es del siglo VII d.C. - solo un poco más que el estimado del propio museo. Sin embargo, el dr. Feather afirmó en el mismo documental que un perno de hierro, afirmado durante mucho tiempo como un clavo de la crucifixión, golpeado en la hoja y partido por pequeñas cruces de latón - es "consistente" en longitud y forma con un clavo romano del siglo I d.C. Según Pablo el diácono, la línea real lombarda lleva el nombre de Gungini, que según Karl Hauck“Herrshaftszeichen eines wodanistisches Königtums“, Jahrbuch fur frankische Landesforschung 14 (1966), pp. 9–66. y Stefano Gasparri,101–102, “Kingship Rituals and Ideology in Lombard Italy” 95–114, Rituals of Power From Late Antiquity to the Early Middle Ages. ed. by Frans Theuws & Janet L. Nelson, (Leiden: Brill, 2000) los identifica con el nombre de la lanza de Odín, Gungnir (una señal que ellos proclamaban como descendientes de Odín, como hacían la mayoría de dinastías reales alemanas). Pablo el diácono señala''Historia Langobardorum'' VI, 55 que el rito de inauguración de un rey lombardo consistía esencialmente en el dominio de la lanza sagrada/real. Milán, que fue situada como la capital del Imperio Romano Occidental en la época de Constantino, era la capital de los reyes lombardos Pertarito y su hijo Cuniperto, quienes se convirtieron en cristianos católicos en el siglo VII. Por lo que parece posible que la punta de hierro de la lanza real lombarda pudiera ser reforjada en el siglo VII para guardar uno de los clavos romanos del siglo I que Santa Helena había encontrado supuestamente en el monte Calvario y traido a Milán, dando un esplendor sagrado más cristiano a una vieja lanza real pagana. Si la toma de posesión de Carlomagno como Rey de los Lombardos en 774 incluyó el uso de esta lanza real o sagrada cristiana, esto explicaría como llegó a convertirse en el objeto más antiguo del ajuar imperial alemán. La Cruz de Hiero de Lombardía (Datado del siglo VIII), que finalmente se convirtió en el símbolo principal de la corona lombarda, toma su nombre de la tradición que contiene uno de los clavos sagrados. Gregorio de Tours, en su Libri Historiarum VII, 3, afirma que en el 585, el rey merovingio Gontrán I designó a su sobrino Childeberto II como su heredero al pasarle la lanza; es posible que una lanza real fuera el símbolo de la monarquía entre los reyes merovingios y que el clavo del Calvario se incluyera en el siglo VII en la lanza real, convirtiéndose así en parte del ajuar imperial germánico. Echmiadzin thumb|La lanza sagrada en Echmiadzin La Lanza sagrada de Echmiadzin (Armenio: Geghard) se conserva en Vagharshapat, Armenia (Echmiadzin), la capital religiosa del país. La primera fuente que la menciona es el texto Sagradas Reliquias de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, en un manuscrito armenio del siglo XIII. Según este texto, la lanza que atravesó a Jesús fue traída a Armenia por el apostol Tadeo. En 1655, el viajero francés Jean-Baptiste Tavernier fue el primer occidental en ver la reliquia en Armenia. En 1805, los rusos capturaron el monasterio y la reliquia se trasladó a Tchitchanov Geghard, Tbilisi, Georgia. Luego fue devuelta a Armenia en Echmiadzin, donde está siempre visible en el museo Manoogian, consagrado en un relicario del siglo XVII. Antioquía Durante el asedio de Antioquía de junio de 1098, un pobre monje llamado Peter Bartholomew contó que tuvo una visión en la que San Andrés le contó que la Lanza sagrada estaba enterrada en la Iglesia de San Pedro en Antioquía. Tras escavar mucho en la catedral, Peter aparentemente descubrió una lanza. A pesar de la multitud de dudas generadas, incluyendo el delegado papal Ademar de Le Puy, el descubrimiento de la Lanza sagrada de Antioquía inspiró a los Cruzados para acabar con el asedio y asegurar la ciudad. Otras lanzas En Kraków, Polonia, se conservó otra lanza, desde al menos el siglo XIII. Sin embargo, los registros alemanes indican que era una copia de la lanza de Viena. El emperador Enrique II la hizo con una pequeña astilla de la lanza original. Otra copia fue dado a un rey húngaro de la misma época. La historia contada por Guillermo de Malmesbury de la entrega de la Lanza sagrada de Hugo Capeto al Rey Athelstan de Inglaterra parece ser una equivocación. Leyendas modernas Richard Wagner thumb|La Lanza sagrada en Parsifal de Wagner: Nur eine Waffe taugt (Acto III) por Arnaldo Dell'Ira (1903-1943) En su ópera Parsifal, Richard Wagner identifica la Lanza sagrada con dos objetos que aparecen en el poema medieval Parzival dee Wolfram von Eschenbach, una lanza sangrante en el Castillo del Grial y la lanza que hirió al Rey Pescador. El argumento de la ópera trata las consecuencias de la pérdida de la lanza por los Caballeros del Grial y su recuperación por Parsifal. Habiendo decidido que la sangre de la Lanza era la del Salvador herido - Cristo nunca se menciona en la ópera - Wagner hace que la sangre se manifieste en el Grial en vez de en la punta de la lanza. Trevor Ravenscroft La "Lanza del Destino" es un nombre dado a la Lanza sagrada en varios relatos que le atribuyen poderes místicos. Muchos se han originado recientemente, y muchas libros New Age y de teorías de la conspiración han popularizado la leyenda de la Lanza. El libro La lanza del destino (1973) de Trevor Ravenscroft (así como el libro posterior, La marca de la bestia ), afirma que Adolf Hitler comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial para capturar la lanza, que era con lo que estaba obsesionado. Al final de la guerra, la lanza cayó en manos del general estadounidense George S. Patton. Según la leyenda, perder la lanza resultaría en la muerte, lo que se cumpliría cuando Hitler se suicidó y Patton murió en un accidente de coche en un campamento del ejército.Harris, Mark. "Hitler and The Spear of Destiny." Hitler and The Spear of Destiny. Neville Spearman, 13 Dec. 1996. Web. 10 Dec. 2014. . Ravenscroft intenta definir repetidamente los misteriosos "poderes" que la leyenda dice que otorga la lanza. Descubrió que era un espíritu hostil o malvado, que a veces refería como el Anticristo, aunque está abierto a la interpretación. Nunca menciona que la lanza esté controlada espiritualmente, sino que está entrelazada con todas las ambiciones de la humanidad. Howard Buechner El dr. Howard A. Buechner, médico, profesor de medicina en Tulane y luego la Universidad Estatal de Louisiana, escribió dos libros sobre la lanza. Buechner fue un coronel retirado del ejército de los Estados Unidos que sirvió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y había escrito un libro sobre la masacre de Dachau. Afirma haber contactado con un antiguo tripulante de un U-Boat, de pseudónimo "Capt. Wilhelm Bernhart", quien afirmó que la lanza que se muestra actualmente en Viena es falsa. "Bernhart" dijo que la verdadera lanza fue enviada por Hitler a la Antártida junto a otros tesoros nazis, bajo las órdenes del coronel Maximilian Hartmann. En 1979, Hartmann supuestamente recuperó los tesoros. Bernhart presentó a Buechner con el diario de la expedición así como las imágenes de los objetos recuperados, afirmando que tras recuperar la Lanza del Destino, fue escondida en algún lugar de Europa por una sociedad secreta nazi. Tras contactar con la mayoría de los miembros de la supuesta expedición y otros implicados, incluyendo al líder de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, Artur Axmann, Buechner se convence de que las afirmaciones son ciertas. Cultura popular La Lanza aparece en muchos títulos de los cómics de DC. En la continuidad DC, la Lanza del Destino ha tenido muchos dueños durante los años, destacando el propio Adolf Hitler que la usó para evitar que los superhéroes (especialmente los vulnerables a la magia) interfirieran en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Conforme se acercaban las fuerzas Aliadas, Hitler usó un ritual de magia negra para corromper la propia Lanza y hacer que cualquiera que la usara se corrompiera por sus poderes mágicos. En la película El Bibliotecario: En busca de la lanza perdida, el protagonista Flynn Carsen busca la Lanza del Destino. En la franquicia de anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion, muestra un arma colosal llamada la "Lanza de Longinus". La serie The Rebuild of Evangelion también la muestra. En la película Constantine, la lanza se usa para ayudar al hijo del diablo a venir a la Tierra. La Lanza, mencionada como la "Lanza de Longinus", es un elemento del guión de la segunda temporada de Los Borgias. El papa Alejandro VI ordena a la población judía de Roma a localizar la Lanza para él, ya que querría una reliquia sagrada para mostrar en el Vaticano a tiempo para la celebración del Año Nuevo en 1500. Los judíos, a cambio, se integrarían en la economía de los estados papales. Los enemigos de ALejandro intentan desacreditar el descubrimiento de los judíos para mantenerlos marginados e interferir con el Borgia, pero muestran con éxito que la lanza del los cardinales es falsa. No se aclara si la lanza de los judíos es genuina, o si Alejandro lo creía. Referencias Categoría:Mitología cristiana Categoría:Artefactos